


Способы борьбы с ревностью

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: По заявке: Union5, Ммм, буду рада чему-нибудь (лучше тексту) с ревностью Стайлза (без того, что Дерек сам провоцирует эту ревность).





	Способы борьбы с ревностью

Стайлз ревновал, Стайлз дико ревновал, когда кто-либо посягал на его Дерека. Хотелось скалить клыки и ломать руки тем, кто так или иначе отвлекал Дерека от Стайлза.  
В минуты просветления – когда Дерек был рядом – Стайлз понимал, что такая необоснованная ревность – зло, и с нею надо бороться. Стилински и боролся – не рычал, не ломал, только хмурился, не удержав эмоций.  
Сколько было разговоров и с Дереком, и с психологом, но ревность победить не удавалось.  
Мисс Бишоп говорила, что ревность возникает, когда человек не уверен, что заслуживает свою половинку. Стайлз же был самым самоуверенным из всех самоуверенных людей, он четко понимал – за что и почему его любит Дерек, знал, чем он полезен стае и конкретно Хейлу и очень гордился своими достижениями.  
Конечно, маленькая мыслишка проскальзывала, особенно, после всех доказательств мисс Бишоп… Что Дереку нужна не просто стая, а семья – его собственные маленькие Хейлы, которые будут бегать по дому, задавать тысячу и один вопрос, скалить клыки и превращаться в мини-Дереков в полнолуние. Этого – только этого – не мог дать Сталйз. Он бы даже согласился затолкать свою ревность в самые глубокие глубины души, если – когда, Стайлз, когда! – Дерек решится на детей. Будет то искусственное оплодотворение, или же Хейл найдет себе девушку-оборотня, Стайлзу не будет места в Дерековой системе координат. Вернее, будет – бывший парень, помощник стаи, или какая-то другая малозначительная роль. Стайлз был согласен, где-то глубоко в душе, отпустить Дерека. Но не сейчас, не в этом месяце, году, столетии. Пока Стайлз жив, он будет бороться за все внимание Дерека.  
Так что, нет, нет и еще раз нет. Мисс Бишоп неправа, Стайлз полностью уверен в том, что делает все, ради спокойствия и счастья Дерека.

Дерек же… Сам Хейл говорил, что ревность – это чувств собственности, как ты, Стайлз, принадлежишь полностью мне.  
Ревность – как вторая половина оборотня, зверь, которого надо подавлять, иногда выпуская наружу. Дерек уже привык давить в себе неугодные эмоции, порывы, желания… Да только старания и нахальством самого Стайлза они сейчас вместе, Дерек же не сделал ни одного шага, чтобы поощрить Стилински, приходилось искать намеки, понимать полутона рыка, выучить язык тела и научиться читать мысли. Дерек-зверь был честнее Дерека-человека, но оба решили не досаждать Стайлзу своими чувствами. Вот, вот еще один повод, чтобы гордиться собой.  
Но вернемся к ревности. Дерек тоже ревнует Стайлза, но у него хватает выдержки, чтобы не демонстрировать ее. А значит, и у Стайлз хватит. Он будет упорно тренироваться, постигать дзен и… да, почаще вспоминать о тех цепях в подвале.

Через полгода, Стайлз снова явился к мисс Бишоп. Все с той же проблемой – ревность. Они проговорили не меньше часа, Стайлз заполнил десятки тестов, чтобы получить обнадеживающий результат – он победил свою ревность.  
\- Молодец, Стайлз, ты понял, что ревностью не удержишь человека, - на прощание говорит мисс Бишоп.  
Дерек встречает Стайлза у клиники.  
\- И какой результат? – спрашивает он, целуя Стайлза в уголок губ.  
\- Все отлично, я победил! – восклицает Стилински и углубляет поцелуй.  
Мисс Бишоп выглядывает из окна и довольно улыбается, глядя на целующихся мужчин. Как дети, ей-богу. Теперь она полностью уверена в правильности решения. Стайлз ревнует, но он полностью придушил своей ревности голову. Если парень не будет давать выхода чувствам, то рано или поздно рванет. Но мисс Бишоп уверена в другом – Стайлз поймет, что ревновать своего парня к друзьям бессмысленно и ревность пройдет сама собой.


End file.
